


Sleeping Strategies

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Birds of Different Feathers [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Janus couldn’t sleep so he decided to make a sleeping potion for himself. The problem being that he has never made potions. (Takes place after Kill Dear)The prompt was “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing” with Janus/Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Birds of Different Feathers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Sleeping Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.

Janus fiddled with the potion ingredients, squinting at the book in the mostly dark room. He’d only lit one candle, hoping that no one saw even though Logan, the prince himself, had said it was okay for him to be in here. Of course, that permission had probably been for during the day anyway, not the middle of the night, which it currently was. Janus just couldn’t convince himself to use any of this stuff in the light of day. He’d spent far too long in a place where him touching most of this stuff would be a death sentence.

Janus was magic. He didn’t use magic. It hadn’t kept him from learning and observing things over the years, but now he had the supplies laid out in front of him and he knew exactly what to do, but also didn’t have any idea what he was doing.

He wanted to make a potion, one to help with sleep. He could, of course, just ask someone. Logan would likely make him one easily. It wasn’t like anyone dared try to poison him when he could easily tell if they were lying. Still. He hadn’t. He wanted to make it himself for some reason. He was just… hesitating.

Annoyed with himself, he grabbed two ingredients up and threw them in the pot together. He probably should have actually paid attention to what he was using because as soon as the powder and liquid touched, it made a huge popping sound and light from it blinded him for a moment. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he squeaked in surprise. He cursed and blinked the spots out of his vision. He hoped nobody heard that.

Of course, Janus was not particularly lucky and winced when he heard footsteps outside. The door swung open and the other candles magically sparked to light, illuminating the room. Janus tensed, but calmed if only slightly when it ended up just being Remus.

Remus blinked tiredly at the room and then his eyes landed on Janus’s hands hovering over a smoking potion cauldron. “I love you,” he said, voice exhausted, but the ring of truth to the worlds smacked Janus in the face and settled heavily in his chest, “but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.”

“Why do you say things like that?” Janus asked.

Remus squinted at him. “Because you’ve never made a potion in your life, and you just literally blew something up. I don’t know much, but I do know potions aren’t supposed to do that normally.”

“I… I didn’t mean…” Janus said, but then shut his mouth, deciding to drop it. “I couldn’t sleep. So, sleeping potion.”

“One,” Remus said. “The castle stocks plenty, you don’t need to make it yourself. Two, you probably shouldn’t rely on sleeping potions.”

“I know that,” Janus said with a glare. “It was just for tonight.”

“I have a better idea,” Remus said. “Come sleep with me.”

“Sleep with you?” Janus asked.

“Yeah,” Remus said, perking up a bit. “It’ll be fun!”

“In your bed?” Janus asked.

Remus narrowed his eyes at him. “We’d just sleep. No sex.”

Janus felt himself blushing even though that had been exactly what he’d been worried was being implied. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fine.”

“Great,” Remus said. He practically leapt forward to take Janus’s hands “I’ll warn you, I’m like a heater though. Of course, you always seem cold, so maybe you’ll like that.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll hate it,” Janus said.

Remus smiled at him and pulled him from the room.


End file.
